


Get on my knees?

by Oopsieihavenolife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom! Steve, M/M, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve isn’t vanilla, daddysteverogers, like... at all, rough, steve investigates kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsieihavenolife/pseuds/Oopsieihavenolife
Summary: Steve discovers tony likes being told what to do.... so he sees how far he can take his exploration ( the answer is all the way)





	1. Chapter 1

It all started at the dinner table. Steve had asked Tony to pass him the potatoes, over the noise of his teammates. Tony had been engrossed in conversation with Bruce over some shit Steve didn’t understand or want to understand. So he had asked again, this time a bit louder. Tony’s eyes had flicked over to him, and he had paused and smirked before turning back to his conversation. 

By this point, Steve had had enough- he’d just wanted the fucking potatoes.  
He had half growled, half shouted, “Tony, stop being such a dick and pass me the potatoes, before I lose my temper with you.” 

He’d been shocked when Tony’s gaze had snapped to his, his eyes widening and pupils dialating, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He’d figited in his seat, squirming as he licked his lips and muttered, “sorry, Steve”. 

 

A few days later, Steve was thinking over the incident and wondering if Tony liked being told what to do, or if he had been just embarrassed at being called out. So Steve decided to investigate. 

Steve began his plan when a few of them were called out on a low-threat mission— some rebellion in a high tech weaponry development facility. When it was dealt with, Tony had leisurely said goodbye, intent on leaving before the cleanup started. The Captain had established a private com link and had roughly demanded, “Tony, You will come back here right now and toil in the mud the same as us to clean this shit up. Do you hear me?”  
Steve had smirked when his suspicions were confirmed, a small voice whispering a strangled “yes, Captain.”

It had gone on like that for a few weeks, Steve casually ordering tony around, feeling arrogant at his obvious arousal. Steve thought about Tony pleasuring himself at night, his hips stuttering as he whimpered “s-Steve”. He couldnt get tony and his kink out of his mind. It made him painfully hard. 

The defining moment was when Natasha broke the sink, clogging it with a shit-tonne of..well..shit ( in the form of blood and gore). Steve just happened to walk in when tony was stood by it, groaning about having to call a plumber. “You don’t need a plumber” he said, his mind whirring as he finally decided to end the games he’d been playing.  
“Are you fucking dumb Steve? This shits not gonna unclog itself. Do you know anything about plumbing? I thought you just pissed in holes in the ground when you were young”. Steve strode a few steps forward, enough to be intimidating, but not aggressive. “ I’m not dumb. We don’t need a plumber. You’re going to fix it.” He paused, things were either about to go very wrong, or very right. “Get on your knees.”  
Tony’s mouth opened a little, shocked as he stuttered, “...get on my knees? W-What? Steve?” He looked at Steve’s face, searching for a hint at whether he was being messed around. 

Carefully schooling his features into neutrality, Steve spoke again, a little harsher. “You heard what I said. Get. On. Your. Knees.”  
He watched in amusement as Tony began to understand, and a flush began again to raise itself over his face and neck, his breathing coming a bit faster. “What if I don’t?”  
He gasped as Steve grabbed his hair, feeling his eyes close and cock begin to harden at the treatment.  
Steve dragged him forwards, leaning in to his ear and roughly whispering “then I’ll have to punish you. Won’t I?” Tony bit his lip and moaned a choked-off sound as Steve’s hands untangled from Tony’s hair and settled on his shoulders, gently pushing him downwards. “Come on, be a good boy... that’s it...” Tony scrabbled to comply, looking uncharacteristicly awkward as he knelt down. Steve figured he’d hit the jackpot when he saw Tony’s erection pressed against the fabric of his trousers, and smirked at how eager he was. 

“Now... turn around, crawl over to the sink, and Fix It. Afterwards, you may touch yourself, but you will Not come. Do you understand?”  
Tony looked distressed at the thought of waiting, and Steve felt sort of sorry for him, because...god...being that hard must’ve been painful as fuck. But then again, he didn’t. He was having fun. 

He lightly slapped Tony’s cheek, smirking as the man moaned into the pain. “Such a slut, aren’t you tony? I always knew you’d be a kinky bastard. You’re so easy... I only had to order you around a little bit and you’re ready to come right now. Ready to let me spank you and fuck you into the mattress so hard your walking lopsided for a week.” Tony moaned again, his hips subconsciously jerking into the air, moving his head to the side so he could suck one of Steve’s fingers into his mouth. “Where’s you famous smart mouth now Tony? Eh? Writhing and moaning like a common whore, desperate for some relief... Well you won’t find that right now.”  
Tony whined as Steve withdrew his fingers from tonys mouth, carelessly wiping the spit onto the mans shirt.

“Do you understand what I told you? You are not to come.” Tony hung his head, exasperated and horny as fuck. “Answer me!” Steve again grabbed Tony’s dark hair, pulling sharply as he whimpered “..yes”  
“Yes, what?”  
Tony looked up in mild confusion, before guessing the dynamic of the situation.  
“Yes....daddy.”  
Now it was Tony’s turn to smirk as he watched Steve’s eyes darker even further.  
Steve twisted the hair in his grasp and tony cried out at the pain/pleasure that followed.  
“Fuck... say..say that again”  
“Yes, I understand what you told me, daddy.”  
“Tony.. god you have no idea how hot you sound right now... so fucking sexy.”  
“So do it now.”  
“Do what?” Steve’s eyes narrowed, unsure.  
“So Fuck me right now, up against the counter. Fill me up with your massive cock and we’ll see if I can walk after.”

Steve released Tony’s hair, tempted to say fuck it and just go all the way, but he wanted to make tony really desperate- have him begging by the end.  
So he stepped back, eliciting a whine from tony, and said “you don’t make the rules here. I’ll fuck you when and if I want. And right now, I don’t want to. I want you to fix that bloody sink, and I want you to think about tonight, when I will fuck you after the party, perhaps on the counter, or a wall, or a bed. But the point is... I’m going to choose. And you’re going to take my decisions like the slut you are Tony Stark.”

Later on, Tony stood in front on the mirror, very annoyed.  
He’s been rock solid ever since Steve had left him kneeling on the floor, and every time he tried to calm himself down, the memory of Steve’s hand tugging his hair and demanding that he kneel made him hot again. He sighed as the evidence prominently showed through his suit trousers... It was going to be a long night.

The party was in full swing, and yet Steve had still not turned up. Tony wondered self consciously if he’d backed out, but he hadn’t seemed unsure earlier on. The billionaire was a glass of wine in, just for his nerves (and to try to calm his erection) and was currently trying to squeeze money from possible investors, to fund a school in The Gambia.  
He switched on his charm and began chatting to a very handsome silver fox, who looked to be extremely rich. The mans hand landed on his arm as he laughed at a joke, but then stayed there, slowly drawing patterns in the fabric of Tony’s suit jacket. What was going on lately? Had he suddenly become some sort of sex god?  
The man he’d been fantasising about for years had finally made the first move, and now this man seemed to be looking for a quick fuck as he leaned down and whispered, “ I could make you feel good, Tony. “  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know you.. please excuse me” he stuttered, quite surprised at the mans boldness. As he walked away a hand clamped onto his shoulder, and he grimaced, thinking it was the same man who perhaps hadn’t taken his rebuttal very well. 

But it wasn’t the man. It was Captain fucking America. His eyes were rather dark, and his grip tightened as he practically dragged Tony out of the party. 

“Think you could flirt with other men to make me jealous, hours after calling me ‘daddy’ and begging for my cock... you little slut.”  
Tony protested “not everything is about you, you know, and actually, HE came on to ME, not the other way around. And you know what he said? He said he could make me feel good, and from the way he was fingering my jacket and looking at me, I think he was telling the truth. And I..”  
Tony was cut off when Steve grabbed his face firmly shoving him against the nearest wall, Steve’s muscled body dwarfing his own.  
The blonde bent down and smashed his lips against Tony’s, who gasped in surprise. Steve was actually so aggressive with his tongue that he felt a little bit like he was getting fucked, not kissed. Tony sidled his knee up against Steve’s crotch and ground up and down. “ I didn’t realise you were such a jealous bastard, Steve. Maybe I should flirt with other men more often. “ “Shut your fucking mouth, Stark. I have the power in this situation” he emphasised it by crowding tony closer to the wall. “And don’t prentend it doesn’t make you horny to have me making demands of you. By the end of the night you will be a begging mess, and you’ll probably love every single second of it.” His dignity dissolving he just moaned “yes, please, oh fuck please.” Steve smiled and withdrew. “Get in the car.”


	2. Sorry this is a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FuCk Me DaDdY

Honestly, now that his plan had worked, Steve felt a bit anxious about fucking tony... I mean, he was obviously eager and looked like he was *enjoying* himself, but he was a bit intimidated by Tony’s track record of being an absolute playboy around town. He wanted to be good, be the best for tony, and so had been slowly descending into the mindset he thought tony would react to the most. Which was partially why he had been so unnecessarily aggressive towards tony after seeing him with that clear weirdo he had been talking to.  
Oh well, tony had seemed to find the whole ‘possessive asshole’ thing hot, but Steve had a feeling it could possibly become detrimental to their relationship in the future...that is, if they began a relationship. 

But he pushed all doubts and insecurities to the back of his mind as he scrambled into the car, and interestingly, tony seemed to have composed himself very suavely, strutting around to say last goodbyes.  
Steve felt a little bit smug knowing that he was the reason for Tonys early departure, and that he was also responsible for the way tony seemed to be walking, which was with a very weird gait- to try to conceal his boner. 

About five minutes later, he got into Steve’s car, and they sped of at an alarming rate.  
“Eager, are we?” Tony said, sounding quite victorious about the situation.  
“Just you wait, baby, you have absolutely no idea the kind of things I want to do to you.”  
“Well, earlier on, i seem to remember it was me who was the kinky bastard, but really Steve, it’s you isn’t it. It always has been. Pretending to be America’s Golden Boy must have gotten you really riled up I bet. With nothing to do in the army to pass the time except wank, fantasise or fuck. I bet you fucking loved that, didn’t you...daddy”  
Steve half groaned, half growled as tony continued “ i bet you loved having all those men... under your Command, fucking ready to take orders and obey you or your whims. It might be my kink, Steve, but don’t act like ordering me around doesn’t make you hot as fuck. I noticed the past weeks. Did you think I wouldn’t? Giving me boners all the fucking time. I watched you smirk and look away- so pleased with yourself. But actually your pants were looking a bit tight on those occasions too. You can’t deny that I turn you on...”  
“Shut up.” Steve finially spoke, very interested in Tony’s outburst.... not to mention very fucking horny.  
“What?”  
“I said shut your fucking mouth tony Stark.”  
“Steve...wait I didn’t mean..” tony continued, unable to gauge whether he had genuinely angered the man beside him.  
“Get undressed.”  
“What”  
“I said take off your clothes.”  
Tony nearly sighed in relief and began the loosen his tie, slipping it off and unbuttoning his trousers.  
“No. Leave them on. Take off you shirt”  
Tony looked puzzled but did so without question.  
He pitched forward in his seat as he felt the car stop moving.  
“Steve, where are we?” He looked outside the window but saw nothing of note, just an abandoned street.  
“We’re somewhere good enough for now. Get out of the car”  
“But I’m half naked and I...”  
“Will I have to gag you? Get out of the car Stark. Now”  
He shuddered at the promise and got out of the car hastily, shivering in the cold.  
He leaned down into the car window. “So what’s the play Steve, are you coming out, or is the fantasy that you’re here to pick up a cheap whore for the night?”  
Steve got out of the car, grabbing Tony’s tie of the dash board and striding to the pavement. “You’re already a cheap whore, tony.”  
“Mmm” he hummed, and pulled Steve much closer to him. He leant upwards and whispered “yes, but I’m your whore.”  
Steve growled and thrust tony up against the car, feeling the smooth skin of his bare chest as he ghosted his fingers along it. “What you said earlier tony, I can’t deny you turn me on. Everytime I see you I’m thinking something inappropriate.” He ground against tony for emphasis and the other man whined. God, the way tony riled him made him so desperate, so lusty- just a single man had this effect. Steve bent down and softly kissed tony, wanting just one gentle kiss before the fun began. Tony opened up, deepening the kiss into something filthy.  
As Steve descended on his neck, he gasped “Steve.... why..why are we really..ah..why are we really here?”  
Steve regretfully withdrew from sucking a hickey onto the side of Tony’s neck, and laved his tongue over the spot one last time. “Because, baby, I couldn’t wait, you made me too hot to think, and I needed you now, so I stopped at my little studio.”  
“Studio?” “Yes, tony, I do have a bit of a life outside of the avengers. I like art.” “Then paint me like one of your french girls, Jack” stated tony theatrically, making Steve grin. Jesus, tony loved that smile, the way his eyes crinkled, the way his face went slightly lopsided as he truly laughed. “I buy and sell other works, and do some of my own too.” Steve composed himself, trying not to get too drawn into Tony’s sweet, soft smile... he doesn’t want to fall into unrequited love that fast. “Mmhmm... could I see it? Maybe another time... when things aren’t as... frensied?” Tony laughed, and Steve replied, trying to keep his voice calm as to not betray the excitement he feels at the prospect of spending more time with tony. “Yes, of course, whatever you want baby.” Tony blushed, something he rarely did, and canted up onto tiptoes to brush his lips against Steve’s. “I’d like that very much” he whispered onto Steve’s mouth. They kissed and it slowly became more burning and desperate, both of them returning to a state of lust and desire. “Mmm, yes, Steve” tony groaned, fisting his cock through his trousers.  
“No,no. None of that. Take your hand away baby. Stop touching yourself.” Tony whined in response, his whole body pulsing with need and want.  
“Put your hands behind your back, baby, that’s right. I’m just going to tie them loosely. Ok?”  
“Yes.” Tony breathed  
“Do you have a safe word baby?”  
He gulped “it’s Audi... please.. Steve stop waiting around.”  
“Alright,alright. Get on your knees, tony”

Tony smilied, finially, he’d been hoping to blow Steve but hadn’t had the chance to ask. Not surprisingly, Steve decided for him.  
He sunk to his knees, needing no encouragement or confirmation. With his hands tied behind his back, he could only look up at Steve, waiting.  
“Go on then, I know you want to baby.” Steve gritted out, amazed at the sight tony was displaying, topless, keeling and already looking a little wrecked.  
“You want me to suck your dick daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might rewrite. But maybe not. Feedback in general in appreciated but especially on the daddy kink - like it or is it used too often? Too little? Is it hotter if it’s only said occasionally when they’re fucking?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this bit is outside so just suspend ur disbelief for a bit ..ok?   
> Finally a blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So autocorrect keeps changing tony to tiny so there might be a few of those in there. I guess google has the hots for a short rdj. Also ok this isn’t hot but staaaaaaark made me laugh so maybe it’ll break the mood for you guys too

“Hmm yes, please Tony” moaned Steve as he undid his belt buckle and pulled down his trousers. Tony literally yelped when, all of a sudden, Steve’s cock bounced out of his trousers and smacked tony in the face. “Fucking hell, baby, you were commando the whole time?” Tony chuckled at Steve’s red face, the man was obviously embarrassed. “Sorry, tony, that..that wasn’t supposed to happen. It seemed.. I thought it would be sexy I’m sorry I just..”   
“Shh shh Steve. It is sexy. It’s hot that you didn’t wear underwear.. I mean I expected Stars and Stripes but this is much better.” Steve laughed nervously, which then turned into a moan as tony reached out and licked the bead of precum off the head of his cock. “Fuck me steve, Jesus it’s huge. How does it fit in your fucking suit? Fuck me.” Tony exclaimed, running his tounge lightly down the shaft. “Well I am trying to fuck you so why don’t you stop being a smart arse tony staaaaaark!” Steve moaned as tony placed his mouth around his head and sucked. Really hard. Steve groaned at the sensation and it felt like he was on fire. Tony viciously tounged his slit and Steve’s hands flew into his hair, making tony moan around his dick. The vibrations made him shiver as tony took him deeper within his mouth. Steve hit the back of his throat and he gagged a little. He popped of Steve’s cock with an obscene noise and smilied dreamily up at him. “You know, Steve, when I was joking with Clint and he asked me how I liked it, and I said rough, I really fucking meant it. Currently, I’m on my knees, shirtless, in the middle of the street with my hands tied behind my back and spit on my face. I think it’s safe to say that I like it kinky. So please, please will you fuck my mouth like you mean it.” Tony stated.   
“Mm I like the sound of you begging to suck my cock tony.”   
“Please”  
Steve guided tony back down over his cock, pushing the head in between his lips and then thrusting all the way to the back of his throat. Choking a little, tony managed to moan “please” over the cock stuffed in his mouth.   
Steve began a relentless pace, thrusting nearly all of his dick down Tony’s throat every thrust. As he became more frenzied, his grip on Tony’s hair became tighter and tighter. Steve felt like he was floating and tony was in absolute ecstasy. He was loving watching Steve come apart from his ministrations and felt undeniably aroused at the thought that Steve was using his mouth to get off. Tony wasn’t even moving any more, Steve was holding his head in place with an iron grip and was just chasing his orgasm. Rather slyly, tony began grinding up against Steve’s leg like a cheap slut, moaning and gagging on the huge dick blocking his airway. Steve was too caught up in himself that he didn’t register that tony had began humping his leg, as he was beginning to feel his climax creasting. 

Tony continued rubbing off on Steve, creating the delicious friction that he was so desperate for. He too could feel an orgasm building and felt even dirtier at the thought of cumming just from sucking cock.   
Steve let out a finial groan and slammed all the way into Tony’s mouth, cumming explosively and messily. Tony felt himself go a little light-headed from lack of air, and that plus the pressure on his cock, steves cum painting his throat, and the tightening grip in his hair, he let out a startled ‘ah,ah’ and promptly collapsed onto the ground. Steve’s cock slipped from his lips and some cum spilt onto his face, truly marking him as a whore as he slumped down, twitching and thrusting into the air. 

Steve seemed to return back to earth after his earth-shattering orgasm and fell to his knees before tony. “Fuck, shit, tony? Are you ok? Oh my god. Tony im sorry oh my god I knew I was too rough. Can you hear me? Oh my god. Tony? Can you hear me?” Steve panicked, beginning to try to check Tony’s pulse... when he heard a soft wheeze escape the man. The wheeze turned into a laugh as tony flipped himself onto his back. “Why are you laughing? Tony are you ok? What’s wrong?” Steve questioned, still extremely worried about Tony’s condition. 

“I’m..im laughing” fuck his voice sounded wrecked. “ im laughing Steve, because I just had the most powerful orgasm of my life, during which you didn’t touch me at all, and you’re asking me if I’m ok? I’m doing fucking...fantastic you oaf.”   
“You...you came?”   
Tony laughed, “yeah, I did, I came so fucking hard I couldn’t hold myself up once you let go of me. I’m a fucking boneless lump right now Steve.”   
“So your ok? I wasn’t too rough? Everything’s ok?”   
“Everything is More than ok Captain, what don’t you understand. I just had the best... I repeat the best sex of my entire life. So good that I nearly passed out... and you haven’t even fucked me yet.”   
“But your voice sounds like gravel..”  
“Don’t you find that hot Steve? That you did that to me? That you made my voice sound wrecked? That your cock in my mouth made Me cum?”  
“Yeah... I do, tony Jesus”  
“Untie me please, big boy.” Asked tony, and Steve immediately cursed.   
“Tony! I... Jesus I forgot about that! You had no way of stopping me! That was so dangerous!”  
His hands now freed, tony pushed himself up and placed himself in Steve’s lap, looking up at him. “I wouldn’t have changed a single second of that if you paid me Steve. I told you I liked it rough and you fucking delivered. Tony lifted his hand up to his face and dragged his finger over the cum coating half of his cheek.   
He placed the finger in his own mouth and sucked Steve’s cum off with a pop. Steve groaned as tony continued “ can’t you feel how wet I am baby? You made me cum in my pants like a horny teenager and I fucking love it. You make me so desperate and hot with just your words.” He reached up and kissed Steve, his fingers flying into the mans blond hair to pull him down into the kiss. Steve half moaned at the taste on Tony’s tounge. He could taste himself. 

“So, tony, after that, you wanna sleep in the studio tonight? There’s a bed for when I sleep there.”   
“Well... I was thinking.... maybe we could have a round two? One where we actually get to the main event? Only If you feel up to it, of course” tony corrected. 

“Are you sure you’re up to it tony?” Steve questioned, still a little concerned for Tony’s well-being. 

“I may not be a super soldier, but i am renowned for having super stamina. I can take whatever you’re prepared to give baby...” he emphasised by grinding his ass onto Steve’s dick, which was already becoming interested in the proceedings. 

“Mmm, ok then baby, if you’re sure you can take a hard pounding, then I’m not obliged to refuse such as enticing offer.”

They kissed again and tony found his hands underneath Steve’s shirts, skirting around his abs. “There’s only one problem.” Tony stated.   
“What is it doll? Hmm?”  
“You’re going to have to carry me up the stairs. There’s no way after that orgasm that my legs are strong enough to carry me.”   
Steve laughed onto Tony’s mouth, placing his big hands under Tony’s ass and hoisting both of them upright.   
“Wow..you’re so strong.” Tony trailed off, smirking and biting his lip.   
“You like that? Hmm? Well, tomorrow, I intend to see that you can’t walk at all, so I’d better get used to being in the position, if I were you.”  
Tony moaned at the promise and wriggled his ass in Steve’s grip.   
“Stop fucking moving around, Stark. Sit still or I might have to do something about it.”  
“Oh yeah? What are you going to do if i keep moving around? What are you going to do about it daddy?” Tony breathed into Steve’s ear.   
Steve groaned and whispered back ominously - “well, we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I promise soon I’ll do the actual fucking but right now you’ll just have to masturbate to this part


End file.
